Werner syndrome (WS) is an autosomal recessive disorder leading to premature onset aging and aging-related diseases including cancer and atherosclerosis. WS results from the loss of function of the WRN gene. The WRN gene encodes a RecQ helicase protein with a unique exonuclease activity (WRN) whose cellular function is poorly understood. Cells from WS patients demonstrate premature senescence and sensitivity to DNA damaging agents such as camptothecin (CPT). Importantly, we have shown that WRN binds to Ku70/80, a heterodimeric complex known to play a critical role in the repair of DNA damage. This observation strongly supports the idea that WRN functions in a DNA damage response pathway. We therefore hypothesize that WRN is required for S-phase checkpoint activation or is directly involved in the repair of DNA lesions following exposure of cells to CPT. Specifically, in Aim I we will test whether loss of WRN leads to defective S-phase checkpoint controls in CPT-treated cells. Experiments proposed in Aim 2 will study the dynamics of the recruitment of WRN and its associated factors to chromatin in response to CPT-induced DNA damage. In Aim 3, we will test the hypothesis that loss of WRN results in genetic instability at the rDNA locus leading to aberrant ribosomal RNAs biosynthesis upon DNA damage. In Aim 4, biochemical insights into these processes will be obtained by studying the response to CPT-induced DNA damage of cells expressing mutant WRN proteins deficient in exonuclease or helicase activity, or lacking conserved structural domains. Taken together, these experiments should provide important mechanistic insights into the process of human aging.